Spongebob and Sandy the Human couple: Book1
by Julius Shevale
Summary: Spongebob and   Sandy go on a date


_This is my first story OK! This is life for Spongebob and Sandy as humans, everyone else is here too! There all 18. Gary is still a snail. There is sexual actions in this story._

**Spongebob and Sandy:The human couple Book 1**

**Chapter 1.**

Spongebob was lying in his bed reading the bikini Bottom chronicles. He closed the paper and put it on his night stand next to his drivers license, he had finally passed Driver's Ed and is attending regular school again. He had some spare time.

"Crap!" he called the next morning, "I'm gonna be late!" He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. He ran to school as fast as he could and tried the door. Locked. Then a moment of truth dawned on him. Today is Saturday.

Later he called his girlfriend Sandy. The hot genius answered "hello?"

"Hey baby, wanna come over?"

"Sure Spongebob, I'm at a Science club meeting right now but it's almost over. I'll be at your place in say, 5 minutes?"

"That's OK" the young blond hung up. He adjusted his tie and pictured his girlfriend, her long brown hair, Lucius lips, and science brain that matched his drama one. Just thinking about her made him erected. He received a text from sandy: _Jo-Jo's lecturing again and we can't leave till he's done, I'll have to be there in an hour, sorry._

Spongebob was sad, not only because his girlfriend couldn't come over for another hour, but because she had to sit through one of Jo-Jo's lectures. Then he was happy because this was the perfect chance for him to masturbate!

He ran into the kitchen and fed his snail Gary because he forgot to that morning. Then he rushed up to his bedroom. He popped in a DVD he made of Sandy in sexy poses and laid down on the bed. He took off his tie, shirt, pants, socks and shoes so he was left in only his boxers. He popped his erected penis through the little hole thing and with one hand grabbed his cock and with the other grabbed one of the leg holes and pulled down. He gently moved his right hand, the one he was holding his penis with, up and down so the skin move over the head. The pulling of the boxer leg brought the top of the hole on onto the top of the base of his cock. He felt awesome.

He then stopped put his cock back in his boxers and then took them off. He decided to go lefty and grabbed his erect penis with his left hand and began to move it up and down. He felt more awesome.

He then started to slap his cock between his stomach and his hand.

He then did one he invented. He made something that resembled a claw from a claw machine and grabbed the top of his penis, he pulled up and down. He sped up and cum-med into his palm.

He wiped his cum covered hand off on the bottom of his bed and grabbed his penis one more time with his right hand and pulled up and down slowly. Then he sped up, faster, faster. "Yes! Oh my God yes!" he yelled as he cum-med and it showered everywhere. He got dressed as his erection went away and cleaned up his cum.

The door bell rang.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Spongebob," It was Sandy at the door "so what do ya wanna do?"

"We could have a walk at Jelly-Fish Fields and then go out to dinner. Sound good?" Spongebob asked.

"Great!"

Spongebob and Sandy headed out to the garage and got in Spongebob's new convertible.

Jelly-Fish Fields is owned by Mr. Jelly-Fish. This field was filled with butterflies. Spongebob and his fat sunburned best friend from California Patrick like to come out here and catch the butterflies and then release them. It was romantic in the evening hour of 5 o' clock.

"I love you Spongebob" Sandy whispered.

"I love you too Sandy" Spongebob whispered back.

Later at 6 o' clock. They went to the Krusty Krab. Where Spongebob worked. During the night, after Spongebob went home, The place transformed from a fast food restaurant to a classic 5 star sit down restaurant.

"I'll have the T-bone," Spongebob ordered his meal

"I will too." Sandy also ordered.

Once their meals arrived they dug in. Once they were done Spongebob asked, "wanna go back to my place?"

"Sure," sandy replied

Spongebob put $30 on the table to pay for the meals and $15 tip. They then went to Spongebob's.

**Chapter 3.**

Spongebob and Sandy were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when Spongebob perked up." You wanna, um,"

"You suggesting hard core love? Hell Yeah! Let's go up stairs!" She got up and started to walk away.

Spongebob grabbed her, "Wait," he whispered in her ear. "Lets have sex right her right now on the couch." He unbuttoned his shirt took off his tie and put it back on his bare neck. He took off everything else. Sandy reached behind her and unbuttoned her dress and let it drop to the floor she stepped out letting her high heels stay behind, she took off her bra and panties and pushed Spongebob onto the couch and suck his erect penis.

"Okay, my turn," Spongebob said.

Looking up Sandy said "Just let me suck your cock a little more, it feels _so_ good." after receiving a OK from Spongebob she began sucking his penis again, but harder and faster. He cum-med and she took it and swallowed it. She then stopped.

Spongebob got up and pushed Sandy on the couch and licked her Vagina.

Then Spongebob stopped licking and started pumping his penis in and out of her Vagina. His sperm entered many times as he lied on top of her.

**End of book 1**


End file.
